


How to kill a light

by laehde



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehde/pseuds/laehde
Summary: My first post here, I hope you all can enjoy itA little musical reference. While reading you could listen to "into the woods" from the documentary "our planet"





	How to kill a light

I remember the day it all fell into darkness. the sun was shining through the trees. I remember my little sister with her long cloak around her tiny body how she wanted to follow me deeper into the woods to collect the herbs we needed. she started to pout when I told her that I had to go alone. It wasn't a dangerous trip I had to make but I knew how she always wanted to wander of the paths our parents showed us to make sure we wouldn't get lost. she only stopped protesting when I promised her that she could help me looking after our patients. Just a few nights ago we found some wounded wild close to our house, hunters prey, that had the chance to flee. Her eyes practically began to glow and she promised in her high and loud excited way to pick some flowers for them to eat. I said my goodbyes to my little brother who just last night lost another tooth. his wide smile with the little hole in it was sure a medicine for a sore soul. He was so full of life and light. Someday he sure would become a good man to another woman and hopefully a good father to his children. I ran my hand over his brown curls and kissed his little chubby cheek which made him giggle in delight. I promised my family that I wouldn't take to long and be back before the sun would set. I put the hood over my head and made my way into the woods, even though I was sure that I wouldn't ran into any people, the Times were uncertain ones. whispers came up and they didn't say flattering things. The people in town became aware of certain things and events to happen and their eyes were following us more and more suspicious every time we went there. At the beginning we were the nice people, living in the woods who helped the ones who came and ask for medicine and cream to heal or sooth the pain in their hearts. but then new men came and talked about how the dark souls would possess their families, how evil spirits would crawl up their beds late at night because they sold their souls to witches...witches or the devil's whores as they called them....as if all of us would just ran naked around the fire in the middle of the night and pray to Satan. I knew of my gift to heal and console broken hearts since I was a little girl. my mother taught me everything I know and always reminded me that even though we had special gifts, we would never be better than mankind. Some nights I rise from my dreams, drenched and with my heart beating against my chest like it wanted to escape my body. Those nights I can still feel the fire that swallowed my body when they burned me alive and alone in those horrible pictures my mind created, playing with my fears. I try not to let my family know about my fears and live everyday with a smile on my face. with my sorrows I go my ways and collect everything we need for new tonics and mixtures. I even have time to talk with some wolves who crosses paths with. unfortunately on my back, the moon is high in the air which means I broke my promises, but at least I'm safe. even though I can't see a lot through the leaves and branches I know my way end while singing the melody of my favourite lullaby i don't notice the light at first. as it becomes brighter and i start to feel the heat, my head goes up and my eyes widen in shock. the flames started to brun the tree around while i can hear the last and faint scream of my mother who's trapped inside our burning house. I start to run forwards one of my biggest nightmares while the fire destroyed my life and loved ones. as I come closer the horror grows as I see the bodies in front of the burning steps. I reach out and touch the cold skin, tracing the dried blood to the in sheer terror widened eyes who wished me a good trip a few hours ago. his little smile, bashed with a big branch that lies next to him, his curls full of dirt and little hand that waved me goodbye, clinging to the dead body of his sister who tried to save them both. her body is covered in bruises from the attack on their bodies. my tears run like acid over my face before they drop onto them, my body shaken in horror and sorrow, unable to move an inch....and then , a piercing scream bursting out of my lungs, burning like fire itself while I tower over my siblings...waking every single living creature in this forest and letting them know of my pain, my loss. they also alert the men, responsible for this crime. they come at me with their torches, screaming their hate right at me, shouting how they will make me pay for their misery....that I brought with my evil. they bind me and drag me through the woods. away from the murder they commited that night, the murder of a mother who carried another, an unborn heart under hers that will never see the light of the day or feel the warmth of the sun on their skin. the murder of two innocent children who will never find out what it feels like to grow up or fall in love...who were talking about nothing else for weeks but that they couldn't wait for the next snow. killing a man who did nothing wrong but to love and care for his family. after spending two days in a cell they Bing me to the stake. they called it justice but it's just another word they don't know the meaning of. they put their crosses infront so that I won't have the chance to summon my so called evil spirits to help me. if they just knew what they are about to do... in their eyes, as open as they seems and look with all the hate they can produce, are blinded by a false light. the words, spoken with greed and fear are not the sanctuary they are looking for, they are wrong hopes and dreams, coming from old man and their greedy hands. they long for power...power over the minds of those people they infect with their prayers, power over the land and everything it has. as I see the torch coming closer to my death, I can't feel fear anymore...ore sadness. the light I carried in me my entire life, was killed the night I laid eyes on my dead family. my heart is barely beating, just waiting for this moment where I finally will be reunited with my family. not in heaven like the self proclaimed holy men, always says....but in the arms of mother earth. I follow the burning stick as it is flying towards me and even if I scream in pain while the flames are burning my skin, I feel bliss in knowing that it won't take much longer before I feel their arms around me again...


End file.
